I had to see you
by Loke0
Summary: After having been banished to earth for some time now, Thor gets an unexpected visit in the middle of the night. ThorxLoki. Based on Thor the mighty avenger


**This**** is based on, in my opinion, one of the best Thor comics called Thor the mighty avenger, where Thor is banished to earth and Loki comes down there at the most unexpected times to talk to him. I think the live action movie is actually very similar to these comics, which is fun  
><strong>

**Summary: After having been banished to earth for some time, Thor gets an unexpected visit in the middle of the night. ThorxLoki. Based on Thor the mighty avenger**

* * *

><p>Thor was peacefully sleeping on the couch in Jane's living room. It was a hot summer night but cool air was streaming in through the open window to soothe his warm body. Still he kept the blanket on. Everything was dark and quiet, except for the sound of crickets outside. Suddenly, as if something had awaken him, Thor opened his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position. There was nothing in there but the open window was making creaking noises as it moved a little back and forth in the weak wind. Thor exhaled slowly while gazing out into the dark outside. Maybe it was just a dream...but he had somehow thought that there had been someone there...<p>

Lying back down again, he pulled the blanket closer over his body before trying to sleep again, even though it was always hard to sleep lately. Ever since he came to Midgard. He didnt even remember what he had done to deserve this...He was homesick. He missed everyone back home and he couldnt stop wondering when he'd ever be able to return there...It was hard, but he was strong and he would get through this...but sometimes he doubted it. His thoughts werent able to keep him awake for much longer though and he soon drifted off to sleep again.

Sometime later, a dark shadow slipped in through the window and quietly observed the dark surroundings. It then slowly moved towards the couch but stopped there, as if it was studying the sleeping man. Carefully, the mysterious figure climbed over the foot of the couch and down onto the soft surface but froze here for a couple of seconds before deciding to slip in under the blanket and crawl up towards the head.

In the middle of a dream-like state, Thor woke yet again by something disturbing his sleep. Tiredly blinking his eyes, he first assumed that it had been just another noise from outside but his whole body stiffened when he saw and felt something moving under the blanket. It was coming towards him slowly and quietly. With his heart pounding in his chest and without taking his eyes off whatever was under his blanket, Thor carefully reached down to the floor in search for his hammer, trying not to move too much. When it was finally in his hand, he hesitatingly brought his other hand down to grab the blanket but the moving stopped suddenly. He listening for a moment while raising his hammer slowly and taking a deep breath, he pulled the end of the blanket up, ready to strike with his weapon when...

"Loki..?" his angry expression immediately turned into a shocked one when he saw his brother smiling back at him under the blanket. But the man soon pulled the blanket off himself and sat up, quietly gazing at Thor.

"Happy to see me?"

"...What are you doing here?" In confusion and frustration, Thor's words came out a little more harsh than he had intended them to.

"Well...I'm not really...*he looked over his shoulder and out the window before turning to Thor again. "I'm not really supposed to be here, but..."

"But?" Thor urged on, still a little irritated.

"...but I had to see you", Loki said simply, staring at Thor as he expected his brother to give him some sort of a reply, but Thor sighed and put his hammer away before returning his attention to Loki.

"So father didnt send you...", it wasnt a question, but more of a statement and he sounded disappointed. He had hoped that maybe Loki was here to take him home.

"Well, no...No one knows I'm here..and I shouldnt really stay for long...or someone might notice..."

"You shouldnt have come here", Thor started, frustrated. "What if father gets to know? He might throw you out of Asgard too", Loki broke eye contact then as he slipped off the couch and walked a few steps in the dark.

"Then you wouldnt be alone down here", he said but Thor was quiet, not sure of what he should reply to that.

"I'm doing fine...I dont even know what I have done to deserve this", he said, sounding more irritated for every minute. "And why no one tells me anything" Thor got off the couch as well, trying to keep his anger in check as he paced up to Loki, facing his brother's back. "I think it would be best if you leave", at this, Loki turned around.

"I dont want to just yet", he snorted a little then. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"...I dont want you to get caught because of me and besides..", Thor's face adapted a bitter expression. "You're not telling me anything either...why should I be happy?" Loki swallowed.

"I cant",

"You cant? Because that would get you in trouble? But what about going here without father's permission?" Thor yelled, completely losing his patience with this whole situation and Loki was quiet, angrily glaring at his brother.

"Fine...if you dont want me here I-" the sound of a creaking door caught both of their attention and they immediately fell silent. Thor spun around to see someone moving in the dark. They must have woken Jane up. He turned back to tell Loki to hide but his brother was already gone...

"Thor?" Jane's tired voice reached his ears and soon she became visible to his eyes as well. "What's going on? I heard voices", she rubbed her left eye while focusing the other on her guest.

"I'm sorry. I couldnt sleep so I turned on the television but I couldnt find the remote to turn down the sound...", it sounded like a logical reason... "It's off now..." Jane yawned before looking out over the rest of the room.

"It's ok...I wasnt really sleeping anyway", there was silence for a moment as Thor didnt reply and there was really not much else to say. "Well...see you in the morning then", she turned and headed back towards her bedroom.

"Yes...", he stared after her until she yet again disappeared into the darkness and the soft sound of the door closing followed.

"Who was that?" the sudden voice of his brother made him snap out of it and he turned to see him coming out from his hiding place behind the tv.

"That was Jane...she was kind enough to take me in from the streets...after father threw me out...", in silence he watched Loki get to his feet and brush his clothes off a little.

"She must really like you then...", Loki said but Thor didnt answer, he just stared at his brother in silence. There was no telling what was on his mind at the moment.

"I have really missed you brother...", Loki said then in a quieter voice, taking a couple of steps closer.

"I missed you too...", Thor replied just as quietly and allowed his brother to embrace him, closing his eyes as Loki's arms wrapped around his back. It wasnt until that moment that he realized how much his heart had really been aching from the absence of his beloved ones...Especially from Loki...He moved his own hands over his brother's back, silently hugging him closer.

"You know...there is still a way for you to get home..", Loki's voice and his words made Thor open his eyes immediately and he carefully pulled out of the hug to face him.

"What way?...Without defying father?" Loki shook his head.

"Of course not", he said and brought something up from one of his pockets. A small book. "This is called the bifrösticon...forbidden knowledge...I shouldnt be reading this but...well", Thor quickly snatched it from him and started looking through it.

"How is it supposed to help me?"

"You have to read it to understand", Loki sighed and watched as his brother turned a few more pages. "Trust me." Thor closed the book shut then.

"Alright...", he exhaled heavily and studied the cover of the book before placing it on the small table next to the couch. "Thank you."

"Anything for you brother", Loki took another step closer. "but I'm afraid I cant personally do anything to help..." Thor licked his dry lips before replying.

"That's alright", he found himself staring at his brother, about to say that he should probably leave, but he was unable to do so. He didnt want to be alone again. He did have Jane but...she wasnt an immortal...she didnt understand...him...Still, he forced those words out of his mouth, knowing that it had to be said.

"You should go", he muttered while turning back to the couch and taking a step towards it.

"I can stay for a while", he heard Loki suggesting but he wouldnt give in to the temptation.

"No. Someone might notice...", he took another step but Loki rounded him, coming to stand between him and the couch.

"I dont care", his brother stubbornly continued to argue. "I want to stay with you..." the determination and desire in Loki's eyes made Thor's heart soften a little and he found himself giving in to it.

"I suppose you can...", they looked at each other in silence then, before slowly bowing their heads so that their foreheads touched. Thor didnt make any moves himself but allowed Loki to wrap his arms around him and press his lips softly against his own. The sensation made him shudder and he pulled his brother closer, kissing him back eagerly. There was a mixture of happiness and pain running through him as he finally got to be with Loki again but at the same time, he knew that he couldnt stay for long. However, when he came home once and for all, he wouldnt let anything or anyone come between him and his brother again~

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? I'll probably leave this as a oneshot. Just needed to write this cosy scene down<br>**


End file.
